mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Nora
"Well, not only i will be focused on you as soon as we fight but i'll focus on someone who will help you. Do you think you can protect those who help you?" -Dark Nora, greeting Nora before fighting. Appearance Her appearance is down below. Casual'/'Battle Her clothes are the same as the regular Nora, except that it's clothes are black and white. The skin is pale but the eyes are black while it's pupils are red. The hair is still black. If you see her so differently and think about Nora, that's not her. That's the darkness that corrupts inside of Nora. When it goes outside from Nora, you have to watch out of her. Is aggressive and firecest. If someone tries to help Nora, she'll keep her focus on Nora. Sometimes, she changes her focus to the person who tries to help Nora. She fights very fairly unlike the rest. If there's more of people helping , she'll spawn the clones at the same amount of the people helping Nora. Some weak that spawned, some strong. Some fast, some slow. The commander's whats spawning them because the commander is the source of spawning the clones. If Nora's stats changes, the commander's won't change. Backstory Ever since Nora has gotten through some of her hardships, some sort of corruption starts to grow inside of her. The more it's been kept inside there, the more it grows. Ever since that was completed, it came out from her and fought. They fight. And fight and they kept on fighting for 4 hours untill Nora was the victorious. She may have been banished but, she's hiding in the shadows. Looking for Nora and sometimes someone to face. When they see one, they'll have some decisions. Either to fight now or later. If she fights someone, she would most likely fight to the death. (Sometimes, fight untill KO'd.) If Nora interrupts the battle, she'll change the focus to Nora. The battle against anyone is that they fight to death/fight untill KO'd. But the battle against Nora? This is a special battle. They will fight for the control. If Nora wins the battle once again, she will be into the shadows again. If Nora loses the battle, this is what Nora would look like. In order for Nora to get the control back once again, they need a rematch. For that one, it requires for Nora to become stronger. Who loses will lose the control of the body while the winner gets control of it. Can she win against Nora? Or still be in the shadows? Personality Dark Nora is very aggressive, cold-blooded, insane, maniac and the most fiercest amongst the three. See someone in pain, she smiles. See you in pain, she smiles at you. (Sometimes, laugh quietly.) As she is always evil. She can sneak up on anyone. Anyone can't see her when she is sneaking up on any people. Most people are scared of her, which means that they stay away from her as she is the corruption of Nora. She trusts her enemies. But, not her friends. Which is something that she hates. She's sometimes aware and unaware of everything so far. Bio A corruption that mimics a girl in blue shirt, green shorts, black long hair and cyan shoes. Name: Dark Nora Nickname: Unknown Age: 15 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular Nora. Home: In the shadows. Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/'Friends?': None. Powers: Same as the regular except that she's a bit stronger and a bit faster. Can become invisible. (Uses a bunch of energy. Lasts for 68 seconds, disappears when she won/lost the battle) Her afterimages' can appear when it's time to. However, when invisible, the disadvantage is that the afterimages' come out from her. But if you can see carefully, you can see her afterimages'. Her afterimages' color are red gradient to green. Unfortunately, each attack she makes the afterimages' coming out from it, it can attack too. Family Members: Dark Aaron (He's the only one family member she has.) Loves: None. Likes: Her new "friends" (enemies), her old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (She pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Head (Left Foot), Back (Right Knee) and her left arm. (Body) Items N'/'A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle Coming soon. Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Dark